onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Tenrou
The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Tenrou (雑種犬雑種犬の果物天国狼モデル), Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu Tenrou) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a large white wof and a full wolf. "Inu" means dog. In english, it is called the Mutt-Mutt Fruit Divine, Wolf Model. The fruit is one of the many Inu Inu Fruit models and was eaten by Cheruib. Strengths and Weaknesses The foremost strength of the Tenrou model is the added strength, speed and agility that comes with being a wolf. In her full wolf form Cheruib gains sharp claws sharp teeth and a long tail which she seems to be able to extend for brief periods of time. Cheruib is thought to have a hybrid form but it has never seen and whenever her fruit is in use she is always in her full wolf mode. Cheruib is also able to move in brief flashes of light moving at supposedly the speed of light, Cheruib has been seen using a partial transformation on her feet to move at a divine speed while still retaining her human appearance , this among other abilities seems to give the Tenrou model its “Divine Abilities.” Cheruib also seems to grant the user some sort of immunity to the harsh conditions of space and the moon. This was evidenced by Cheruib traversing space to the moon in her divine wolf form with no visible discomfort. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Named Abilities Cheruib is granted several devastating moves by her devil fruit and in conjunction wither her wolf and light powers she is truly something to be revered. She has shown several attacked based on utilizing her light and wolf based powers to their fullest. *'Rinne Tensei' (輪廻天生の術, lit, Samsara of Heavenly Life): in her full wolf form Cheruib can turn into flashes of light to attack her opponents extremely quickly, she flashes by her opponents at the speed of light and rips them apart with her teeth and claws. *'Gentoshin' (幻灯身の術, lit, Magic Lantern Body): In her full wolf from Gentoshin gives Cheruib the ability to traverse the astral plane as sort of a ghost. Her body remains stationary and her wolf spirit is able to wander the land as a phantom only appearing to those whom she wishes to speak. She is also able to enter the unconscious mind including dreams. However her body is left extremely vulnerable during this time so Cheruib tends to hide herself away when using it. *'Banshō Ten'in' (万象天引, lit, Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation): In her full wolf form Cheruib stands idle and turns into a gigantic gravitational force, her massive light powers draw massive amounts of gravity to her mouth where it collects into a gigantic ball of debris where it is fired off in a similar but less violent manner to Chibaku Tensei. *'Suzu Mandala' (ベル曼荼羅, Bell Woven Mandala): In Cheruib’s full wolf mode she can let out a long and loud wolf howl to scan the area for any forms of life. The ability stems from her acute wolf senses spread out over large areas using her light powers, that way she may see all that the light touches. *'Chibaku Tensei' (地爆天星, lit, Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): Chibaku Tensei is a light based attack where Cheruib, in her full wolf mode, gathers light into her mouth in the shape of a brilliant and gigantic sphere. The sphere slowly compresses and eventually is fired at Cheruib’s opponents in a devastatingly divine explosion. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan